Jang Gyuri
|birthday = December 27, 1997 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 168 cm |weight = 51 kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Jang Gyuri (장규리) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #25 on episode 11 and was eliminated. Career & History Before Produce 48, Gyuri took part in a debut program titled Idol School. She made the final lineup and officially debuted as a member of Fromis_9, but had halted her promotions in the group to be on Produce 48. After Produce 48 finished, she returned to Fromis_9 and continued promotions with the group. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "To Reach You" (2018) Fromis_9 Albums * To. Heart (2018) * To. Day (2018) * From.9 (2018) * Fun Factory (2019) Singles * "Glass Shoes" (유리구두) (2017) * "To Heart" (2018) * "DKDK" (두근두근) (2018) * "Love Bomb" (2018) * "FUN!" Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Fromis_9 * Glass Shoes (2017) * To Heart (2018) * Love Bomb (2018) * FUN! (2019) Television Drama * Welcome to Heal Inn (2018) * We See Winter (2019) Variety * Idol School (2017) * Fromis' Room (2017) * Fromis 9 Behind (2017) * Mind Map (2017) * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Promotional Jang Gyuri Idol School.jpg|''Idol School'' (1) Jang Gyuri Idol School Promo 2.jpg|''Idol School'' (2) Jang Gyuri Idol School Promo 3.jpg|''Idol School'' (3) Jang Gyuri Glass Shoes.jpg|"Glass Shoes" (1) Jang Gyuri Glass Shoes Promo 2.jpg|"Glass Shoes" (2) Jang Gyuri To Heart.jpg|''To.Heart'' (1) Jang Gyuri To Heart Promo 2.jpg|''To.Heart'' (2) Jang Gyuri To Heart Promo 3.jpg|''To.Heart'' (3) (Naver Exclusive) Jang Gyuri From9 Promo.jpg|''From.9'' Jang Gyuri We See Winter Teaser.jpg|''We See Winter'' Produce 48 Jang Gyuri Produce 48.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 1.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 2.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 3.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 4.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 5.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 6.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 7.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 8.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 9.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 10.jpg Jang Gyuri Promotional 11.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 스톤뮤직ㅣ장규리ㅣ국.프님께 전하는 해피 바이러스 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ장규리(스톤뮤직) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ장규리(스톤뮤직) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ야마다 노에(NGT48)+장규리(스톤뮤직) - ♬Love Is An Open Door 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ장규리(스톤뮤직) vs 조유리(스톤뮤직) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 스톤뮤직 배은영, 장규리, 이시안, 조유리 ♬Chewing Gum @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ장규리 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ장규리 - 레드벨벳 ♬피카부 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Peek-A-Boo Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ장규리 - 방탄소년단 ♬전하지 못한 진심 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|The Truth Untold Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ장규리 - ♬너에게 닿기를 @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|To Reach You Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 스톤뮤직 - 장규리 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Fromis 9